Shattering Ancient Tradition
by Little A Granger
Summary: [Yaoi - TalaxMax KaixTyson] Tyson has just ran away from his home to start a fresh, but when he quietly steps foot into the Kingdoms market place, he encounters Japan's beloved Phoenix Prince, Kai Hiwatari and the situation quickly spirals out of control. They form a loving bond and accompany one another in future training events. But there's a problem, Tala. [Now contains smut!]
1. Chapter 1

**Shattering Ancient Tradition  
[before it had even begun]**

 **.Chapter 1 – The Arrangement.**

 **AU – Set in Ancient Japan.  
1/4**

"I bet you five pieces of bronze that we end up hearing Tyson moan-"

Tala frowned in disgust at that thought, "Pft, it doesn't whether he's moaning or not. It's difficult to unhear Tyson where ever is. Anyway, Kai said he only wanted to discuss something with Tyson in a private setting. Let's just hope its a quick one."

A cheeky snigger cooed from Bryan's lips, "If I didn't know you any better, I'd say that you are jealous about not being Kai's interest anymore." He clearly wasn't afraid of asking the questions nobody else would dare to ask.

Luckily for Bryan, he was the army captains best friend, so it did have it's privileges – aka, he could cross the fine white line without the suffering consequence of being executed. In fact, he could dance back and forth, and he'd still have the luxury of breathing fresh air another day.

"I'd say you were getting a little too creative with that pea sized brain of yours." Tala wasn't shy of insulting his open mouthed companion, "Kai just simply wants to know more about him, that's all."

"But you are not denying it." Bryan revealed a devilish grin that stretched from ear to ear, "Why don't you enquire about becoming one of Kai's concubines? I'm sure he would love to eat you up."

"One more word out of you and I am going to personally sign your death certificate on your doctors behalf." Barked Tala impatiently, "Just remember that we are here to ensure that Kai is safe. Still, what makes you think that Kai is a homosexual?"

"Well, I think he's gay because he's never shown any interest in woman. Think about it, he's turning 18 and he's not once even acknowledged the long queue of admirers that line up outside the palace everyday, screaming out for him to marry them." Bryan then cocked his head over to the nearby window, "I can literally hear them as we speak. I almost take pity on them."

"Hm, maybe so. But lets just shut up before we are overheard by Boris, or even worse, Voltaire." Tala instructed. "You may know my secret, but we cannot insinuate anything about Kai unless he's physically spoken it to us. For once, be sensible and keep your mouth shut for the sake of our lives. I'm already in enough trouble after what happened today within the market place."

' _Again, he's not exactly dismissing my claim though, is he? He fancies Kai!'~_

And with that conclusion mentally noted inside his mind, Bryan straightened up his figure and held his head high. Both guards followed the strict obligation and returned to a neutral state as they patiently awaited for Kai to change their circumstances.

Inside the chamber was an entirely different scenario. The tension was rigid, neither of the men were able to predict the outcome of this stomach wrenching event.

Tyson's intense gaze followed Kai's figure as he circled him like a hungry predator. It was clear to him that the heir to the throne was admiring him, but the Granger awaited for the spoilt prince to abolish the unbearable silence that was weighing heavily upon his sanity.

After all, a powerful member of this ancient society was the last person that Tyson wanted to distress. He'd already been to hell and back, and Tyson wasn't overly keen on reliving that memory.

"I suspect that you are wondering as to why I had you brought here." Kai questioned confidently as he came to a halt, standing in front of his rival. "I wanted to know more about you. Who trained you? And where did you come from?"

"Okay, first off, you had me dragged here, not 'brought' here." Tyson closed his eyes to avoid any eye contact, "Secondly, why does it matter where I trained? I just know that I am not going back."

An eyebrow raised towards Kai's hairline, "Are you a fugitive?"

Unphased by the predictable question, Tyson immediately answered, "No."

' _He's not biting the bait. The topic of the conversation must be quite a sensitive one.'_ Kai presumed with a curious glow emerging within his crimson eyes. ' _What has this new rival of mine got to hide anyways?'_

It was time to divert the concept and change tactic. He had to remain in control of this situation to gentle steer Tyson into this bizarre proposal that he'd been obsessing about.

Kai took a brief moment to recall their adventurous battle, he was so fascinated with the fighting techniques that Tyson had displayed to the kingdom. Not only had he seized the opportunity to show off his unique fighting style, but he always had the benefit of defeating a prince whom spent his entire life training with the elite class of soldiers.

But when that familiar connection re-entered his toned figure, Kai just knew that fate had something even more dramatic in store for them both. It would explain why he was so drawn to this man who was so overly keen on isolating himself from his origins.

 _So what did he have to lose? Nothing~_

"What do you want from this kingdom, Tyson?" The prince linked his sweaty palms behind his back to hide any obvious symptoms of his anxiety, "Money? Fame? Women?"

"Women?" Laughed Tyson, "That's the last thing I want."

That response was like adding gasoline to the fire which was dimly burning deep inside his confused soul. Kai was so pleased that he naturally declared it by revealing a weak smile.

"Oh, I see. When did you arrive in the city?"

"Yesterday-"

"Then you must be seeking for employment." Kai cut to the chase and decided to conclude the meeting, "Be here tomorrow at 5am tomorrow."

Bewildered, Tyson's jaw parted slightly. ' _What the hell does he want me to do!?' And what an arrogant dick!'~_

* * *

The bed chamber doors opened and the two guards briefly exchanged their glances. Tala looked smug, yet Bryan looked curious. Tyson stepped out in one piece and keenly walked down the corridor towards the exit, yet Kai remained in between his two loyal security guards, his crimson eyes restricted to Tyson's figure.

"Bryan, escort Tyson back home safely." Demanded the Prince with dark intentions lingering amongst the edge of his tongue. "If he hasn't acquired a horse. Give him one of mine."

Not for one second did Bryan spare his captain a glance, but when he hasted after the traveller, Bryan could feel Tala's frosty energy flaring through the corridor. In all honesty, Bryan was relieved to leave the scene to avoid the bitter tension that was developing between the two powerful figures, a prince and captain.

"You look as if though've you've just eaten a lemon." Kai muttered under his breath. "Do you want to spit it out, so you can explain to me what Bryan said to you?"

Tala's muscles tensed. "With all due respect, you're going to have to do better than that, you're highness." He was now feeling quite piqued due to the result of Kai's behaviour. But just like all the other encounters that they'd spent together, Tala maintained a poker face, unless he was asked to otherwise.

It was his duty to serve Kai, even if he was being an inconsiderate bastard.

"Whatever." The prince shrugged and turned on his heel, "When Bryan returns, you can leave your post."

"Very well." Tala closed his eyes to seal away his stirring emotions, "But may I say that I rather look forward to my lie in tomorrow morning."

A sarcastic cackle then echoed through the corridor and Kai wrapped his right arm across his waist.

"Next you'll tell me that he's your concubine." Tala closed his eyes to ignore Kai's pantomimed act. "Which reminds me, Boris…"

Tala purposely added salt to Kai's injury. No longer was he intimidated by the hierarchy that separated the two powerful needed Kai to remain alive, yet Kai craved Tala's presence to preserve the loyalty in his armies, after all, Tala was a very respected man.

It was a catch 22 and they both knew it.

Kai's pride threw a sulk, yet Tala's emotions took a dramatic swing. Neither of them could ever predict which manipulative card they were about to place down onto the table, but Tala just knew that Kai was somehow too clever for his own good. He was ALWAYS a step ahead and this could prove to be quite frustrating at times.

"Concubines?" The raven haired male squinted, "Why on Earth would anyone want a concubine?"

Tala grunted, "Ask Lord Boris."

"I'd rather not." Kai snapped back, "But I do expect to see you at the training session tomorrow-"

"That's not possible. I'm busy." Stubbornly lied the Wolborg wielder. "I have ceremonies to attend to."

"Then I will personally clear your schedule." Kai was clearly having none of it. "I expect you to witness Tyson's fighting techniques alongside me. We must witness the true power of his Dragoon so we can take it for ourselves."

And with that statement left to crawl inside Tala's mind, Kai entered his room and slammed the doors closed behind him.

' _This Dragoon has got him more obsessed than that Black Dranzer.' Tala sighed to himself. 'For fuck sake.'_

* * *

The trot to the outskirts of the city was a silent one, especially the two men had their minds set elsewhere. They seemed unphased by their busy surroundings as they passed through the city market, woman were trying to touch their armour, yet starstruck children with wooden swords in their hands were following their idols. But when they arrived at the small dojo that was located in the middle of nowhere, Tyson jumped off his horse and unsaddled the creature.

"So, you are making refuge with the local scientist." The silver haired soldier smirked, "It seems like he has gained quite a vulnerable reputation within the kingdom after yesterday's event."

"Oh have a day off would you?" Tyson snarled at him, "Besides, doesn't Kai have a bandit post for you to stand near all day?"

'I'll feed you to the bandits if you don't watch your tongue.'~ Bryan thought to himself.

Now bored with the bitchy remarks, Bryan tipped his head to Tyson and then turned his horse around to begin the journey back into the city. "I look forward to sparing you someday Tyson. But until then, see you around." He considered before urgently riding down the country roads to report back to Tala.

* * *

" _These tea leaves are grown on the finest farms in all of India. My dear sir, you would be a fool not to take some home with you today."_

 _Holding his hands up to pardon himself away from the market, Tyson smiled cheerfully and walked onwards. He secretly admired the fact that all the shop merchants were unique as their stalls. Men and woman were individually selling such a variety of items with their eccentric selling pitches. There was no way that anyone could return home looking disappointed, especially as this place sold just about EVERYTHING._

' _Geez, this market is so much bigger than the one back home. Max would love it here!'_

" _I required my new weapon to contain my holy beast." The fiery prince drew his sword from the case attached to his belt and he pointed it to the young scientist's throat. "But there is no sign of her! What happened?!"_

" _Your majesty! I'm afraid that it will take some time for you and your holy beast to adjust to the change of weapon. Dranzer is-" He froze when the swords tip pressed against his delicate adams apple. "Sire-"_

 _All the locals in the nearby market failed to acknowledge the scene as they all were experiencing their own form of apprehension. The Phoenix Prince had no patients for the people who would disappoint him and the whole Kingdom respected that because they all saw potential in the young royal._

" _This weapon is a failure and judging by your little disappearing act, you knew of this too."Kai endorsed, putting two and two together. "If the task set for you was too much to ask, then you should have said sooner so I could have appointed someone more worthy of my time."_

" _Your highness, please, believe me. I would never intend on letting you down." The brunette scientist then blinked back his tears and tilted his head back, "It could be your holy beast too, I read that the great Dranzer can be quite stubborn-"_

" _One excuse after another, Kenny." Kai rolled his eyes and raised his sword to prepare to strike, "I've heard enough."_

" _Why is nobody stepping in?!" Tyson thought out loud whilst drawing his sword, "Urgh, fine. I will just do it myself then."_

 _Barging past the red haired army captain with no clue as to what he'd just done, Tyson dived in to the centre of the drama to block Kenny with his Dragoon sword._

 _ **CLASH~**_

 _Their swords collided and a perplexed expression invaded Kai's pale face. Seconds later, he felt the force of the Dragoon push against him, sending him flying backwards into Spencer, whom was standing on guard behind, facing the other way to check out the unmarried ladies._

" _Leave the man alone!" Tyson warned. "He doesn't deserve a death sentence just because you didn't get you way."_

' _ **Holy shit! I'm in so much trouble. Where did this fucker just come from?!'**_ _Tala's face now went whiter than snow as he rushed over to assist the Prince onto his feet. "Do you want me to kill him for you?" He asked in a low tone, attempting to ignore the raging fury that now stained Kai's aura._

 _But Kai shoved him back and rose up onto his feet on his own according. Steadily he studied the man whom was now standing before him. Nothing about him seemed familiar, other than that ancient sword in his hands._

 _ **Kai lit up. 'I'm having that!'~**_

" _And you are?" Question Kai, brushing his silk robes clean._

" _Granger, Tyson." Tyson lowered his sword and he observed his new opponent, "Now if you don't mind, I am going to help this man home."_

 _Daringly, Tyson turned his back to the Prince and assisted the scientist up onto his feet. The crowds nearby would gasp in shock as they simply couldn't believe how fearless the traveller was. Not only was he being disrespectful, but Tyson was really making Kai appear as if he was '_ _ **nothing special**_ _.'_

" _I do mind actually." The raven haired young man then darted towards Tyson to maliciously kick him in the ankle to knock him down onto the ground. "You do not leave until I pardon you."_

 _Tyson gasped as the dust cloud infested his brown eyes,"Whatever you say." He grunted._

' _ **Is he for real? Does he have any idea who I am? Or does he just not care!?'**_ _Kai was so bewildered with Tyson's attitude. But it felt so soothing to know that someone in this lonely world could treat him as an equal._

" _Well Tyson, I hope you and Dragoon blade are in sync-"_

" _We are always in sync." Tyson interrupted as he got back up onto his feet. Slowly, he tilted his head from side to side to ease the tension emerging within his body, "How do you know about my blade anyway?"_

 _Clash!_

 _Their swords greeted again when Kai unexpectedly lashed out. He was trying so hard to catch his opponent off guard, but Tyson's reflexes were too fast._

 _Whenever Kai would flash him a destructive fist, Tyson would catch him out with his large hands and simply throw him._

 _Whenever Tyson attempted to headbutt those precious facial features, Kai would raise his knee to greet his groin._

 _With their footsteps now synchronized, their minds went into overdrive to predict the unforeseeable. The two ended up spreading their destruction throughout the market as Tyson would defensively throw barrels and items._

 _It was nerving to know that Kai was going to hurt him if that blade ever reached his flesh. But could he mirror the same fate for the Phoenix Prince if he was given the opportunity to do so? Probably not. After all, Tyson was a gracious man whom fought to survive._

 _But Kai hadn't quite learnt that yet, and Tyson could sense this from a mile off._

" _You're beginning to piss me off Tyson-"_

" _Good!" Tyson replied, "I'm not frightened of you."_

 _A sarcastic snigger filled the air. "I can see that." Kai mocked before tackling the traveller down onto the ground. He'd had enough of playing by the rules now, especially as Tyson had been throwing items at him for the past five minutes._

 _Now with the upperhand of the scrap, Kai straddled him still and raised his sword for the final time. "Consider it a favour when I say that I will nurture your Dragoon blade during your time in the afterlife." With that overconfident grin now glued to Kai's lips, Tyson was willing to do everything in his power to remove it._

 _Once again, their blades crashed. But this time, the two weapons both began to glow, Dragoon blue and Dranzer red. Suddenly Kai's blade became so hot that it was unbearable to hold, meanwhile a viscous wind began to force its way through the scenery._

" _Let go Kai."_

" _No Tyson, you let go."_

 _Tyson squirmed uncomfortably and Kai cringed at the heat blistering his hands._

" _Fine! I will!" Seconds after saying those very words, Tyson gave the final attack. "Dragoon!"_

" _What?" Kai slowly turned his head to witness a strong wind heading their way. "Uh-"_

* * *

' _And then I ended up in the Palace prison cells because I knocked Kai out for an hour.' Tyson chucked amongst himself. 'That guy can really put up a fight.'_

Secretly, the Granger was quivering with excitement at the thought of sparring with Kai again tomorrow morning. But until then, he had to check on The Chief to see if had recovered from the recent events.

Tyson placed his hands into his baggy blue trouser pockets and he then walked into the large country house to be greeted by the most peculiar sight.

* * *

 _Preview of the next chapter:_

"Do you have the day off today?" A young brunette woman asked as she trailed her hungry kisses down the soldiers neck. "Because I could really use some company now my parents have gone away to visit their relatives in the East."

"Pft, asking Tala for a day off is like asking him to participate in an orgy. It's not going to happen."

The young woman paused her kiss to laugh hysterically. "Oh Bryan, that's so funny. Perhaps we could take him to the matchmaker one day and set him up with someone or something." She added, breathing over his scars soothingly.

"I would love to, but I think Tala already has his eye on someone else and it's going to get dangerous."

* * *

 **A/N:** This story was originally supposed to be a oneshot. But with Tyson and Kai being the divas they are, it's not happened. Instead it's spiralled into a story and I WILL finish this one because I enjoyed writing it more than I should've done. Thank you for the support on Tumblr, and a big thank you to my right hand man, Sensless :). Drop me a cheek comment to see what you thought and thank you for your time guys, I really appreciate it – **Granger~**

 **The OC featured in the preview belongs to one of my best friends – CinnaPai :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shattering Ancient Tradition**

 **[Before it had even begun].**

 **.AU.**

 **TalaxKaixTyson**

 **2/4**

"Do you have the day off today?" A young brunette woman asked as she trailed her hungry kisses down the soldiers neck. "Because I could really use some company now my parents have gone away to visit their relatives in the East."

"Pft, asking Tala for a day off is like asking him to participate in an orgy. It's not going to happen."

The young woman paused her kiss to laugh hysterically. "Oh Bryan, that's so funny. Perhaps we could take him to the matchmaker one day and set him up with someone or something." She added, breathing over his scars soothingly.

"I would love to, but I think Tala already has his eye on someone else and it's going to get dangerous." Bryan grunted, "And I don't want you to get caught up in that ugly scenario. Sherrie, I mean it this time."

Her soothing touch sent goosebumps flaring across his flesh and the brunette smirked deliciously. Despite of their differences in their status, this toxic society refused to let them be together. But the young woman was never afraid to demonstrate her loyalty to Bryan by keeping him keen with her ebullient personality.

When ever they would cross each others paths in public, they would often exchange a daring act or two to make their presence known. Sherrie would often flash him, or Bryan would privately pinch her bottom. Either way, the pair would always end up in the nearest discrete location to satisfy one another's arousal.

 _They clearly were inseparable~_

"It can't be anymore dangerous than what we have-"

"Sherrie don't remind me of that." Bryan insisted, "You know I don't cope well with jealousy."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that Bryan. He has a few new concubines to his vast collection, so I doubt the nobleman will want to lay his hands on me again for a long time." Sherrie sighed in relief, "I just wish society would give us a break."

"I'm working on it Sherrie." The guard then adjusted her dress to make her look casually acceptable for wondering the market place. "Just give me some more time."

"I know." She blushed and pecked his lips, "Just don't kill the man."

"Damn it." Bryan playfully rolled his eyes and Sherrie laughed once more. "We better go. Tala is waiting for me and you know what he's like when you delay his expectations."

"Yep, he's like a sulky kid." Sherrie nodded, "See you again, gorgeous."

* * *

"Tala." A familiar voice called with a hint of panic, "Tala! Wake up before Boris sees you."

A violent shake then forced the captain's eyes wide open. He sat up straight on the chair and then gasped heavily. Naturally, his narrowed pupils met with his most loyal companion, Bryan.

"Shit. What time is it?" Questioned Tala with his hand wiping away the sweat from his forehead, "Urgh, I better not have slept for long."

"It's almost 3pm and I'm afraid that Kai left his chambers as I just got here-" Bryan paused to laugh for a moment, "Kai must have seen you and then walked off to continue his duties."

"Duties? He's got to a tea meeting with Emperor Voltaire at 3pm in the library." Tala then rose up onto his feet and he then scattered his hands around his figure to make sure that everything was in place.

The Wolborg necklace, check.

His Money in pocket, check.

The winter sword? Check.

Once his conscience had been purified, he returned his full attention back to Bryan, whom seemed exuberance. This can only mean one thing – he's seen his side dish.

"How is Sherrie then?" Tala asked, regarding to the blush stained on his companions face. "Is she well?"

"She's not pregnant yet, if that's what you're asking." Bryan could retort exactly what he received. "Anyhow, I am more interested in you and Kai. Why are you so fixated on the Prince?"

Tala shot him a frosty glare, "I am not obsessed with the Prince-"

Impatiently, Bryan demonstrated the evidence. "Oh please. You know his schedule like the back of your hand, and you are never far away from the man." He then side stepped himself in Tala's path to erase his opportunity to break free from this discussion.

"Fine! I am fond of Kai because we grew up together. He has spared me from Boris' clutches far too many times. So now I feel as if I am in his debt." The red haired Russian confessed with the truth suppressing his masculine appearance, "But it doesn't seem to matter anymore. Kai has found a new sparring partner."

"That traveller?"

"Yes. Tyson Granger. Kai sees something special in him and I just simply don't see wha-"

"VALKOV!" There was no mistaking that bark. "I hope you have had firm words with Spencer for his clumsy behaviour in the marketplace!"

A twisted subdued inside Tala's empty stomach, yet Bryan's mouth dried up like the Sahara desert. They both wanted to scram out the nearest exit, but a dark figure was suppressing that chance by standing at the end of the corridor.

Whom dare try to run past him? Nobody. Not even the captain himself.

"Mr Balkov Sir-"

Tala was interrupted by the affirmative voice, "You must demonstrate to your army that lowering their guard is not acceptable. You must either punish Spencer or dismiss him entirely. Hm. I trust I can leave Voltaire's requests with you, General." Boris had deliberately brought Voltaire's name to light only to shake Tala even more.

He was under a tremendous amount of pressure. But Tala didn't crack.

"Of course Boris. I will see to the task personally." Tala closed his eyes when Boris turned his back to the two soldiers, "Send my sincere regards to the Emperor on my behalf."

"Ha." Boris smirked, "You clearly don't mean that Tala. But I will exchange a few words on your behalf to sweeten the Emperor."

And with that over with, Boris left the scene to Tala and Bryan to sulk over the scenario that they'd both found themselves in.

"I better go warn Spencer." The silver haired guard wanted to protect his loyal friend, "It sounds like he's in some serious trouble."

"You will do no such thing." Tala snapped with his body twitching, his inner wolf grew restless. "I will see to Spencer personally. But you better go and find out all you can about this Granger. I want to know why he left his home town to come here because he could be a potential threat to the Prince."

"But I have just returned from there." Groaned Bryan, "Why don't you send Ian for once? He never gets any big jobs."

"His height isn't in his favour-"

"Nothing can be in his favour if you never give him the chance. Besides, I think his height can be proven to be useful, especially if he's spying." Bryan proposed, "Whilst he's doing that, we can discuss what we are going to do with Sherrie's slave owner."

* * *

"Well, this has to be the nicest house I have ever stepped foot in." The traveller thought aloud with the spoken words hopelessly floating within the silenced atmosphere. Seconds later, Tyson soon realised that his unannounced visit had a costed him the great price of nosing around in peace.

Footsteps trudged towards into his direction at a rapid speed. "Don't take another step!" A familiar figure stood within Tyson's path to restrict his movement. He even stretched out his arms and legs to further more prove his point.

"Kenny?" Tyson's mouth gaped. "What on Earth is the matter with you?"

"You cannot take another step into this home until you put these sandals on." Kenny held out the clean pair of sandals towards his new companion. "Mother will scold me if you have marked her floor with those ghastly shoes."

"Uhhh-" The Granger then lowered his head to see the state of his shoes. "They're not that bad. But judging by the expression on your face, there is no arguing with you."

Willingly, Tyson removed his shoes and he handed them to Kenny. He was relieved to know that he'd now mollified his companions anxiety. Thus, he clutched this sweet opportunity to changed the subject.

"So, I overheard that Kai is a Prince whom is loved by the people." Tyson questioned with curiosity glowing within his brown eyes, "Why is that Kenny?"

Kenny was incredulous. "I'm going to pretend that you didn't ask me that." He handed Tyson a pair of slip on sandals and placed the worn out shoes by the front door.

"What? Have you already forgotten that I am not from around these parts." Spoke Tyson sarcastically as he snatched the sandals. "I used to live in a hole before I came here."

An exhausted sigh left Kenny's mouth and he slouched lazily, "I really don't want to talk about Kai, but if we must, lets do it downstairs. I need to show you something."

Both the two Japanese males then trotted through the luxurious home to make their way into the basement. Once there, Tyson skimmed around the scene to take in the candle lit environment.

'Wow, it smells like musk down here.' The Granger observed with his mouth drying up. 'He seriously needs to open a window.'

It was so modern – open books and transcripts scattered across his desk. Wooden bowls and jugs were piled up amongst the shelves on the walls, yet the counters contained dangerous weapons that were surrounded by medical instruments.

"Is that a chemistry set?" Tyson blinked. "No way! That must cost an arm and a leg."

"I know. Being born into a wealthy family can sure have its advantages." Kenny briefly smiled as he paced past Tyson to study the progress of his plants, "But with the tools I have been given, I have successfully been able to make so many discoveries of my own. Like did you know that there could be a new element called electricity? I found it contained inside a bitbeast that was given to me to be transferred into a new weapon-"

"You really need to get out more." A sweat drop formed along Tyson's forehead, "I mean, doesn't absorbing all of this information give you a headache?"

"Not at all." Kenny brushed his hands over the plants, "Anyhow, I suppose you want to know about Kai, right?"

Tyson nodded firmly, "I just don't understand how a Kingdom could be so oblivious to his reckless actions. It's like the guy can literally get away with murder because everyone loves him so much." He vented with a grudge dwelling within his heart.

"I can see what you mean." Kenny then turned around to notice that Tyson was leaning against his desk with his broad arms folded across his chest. "But when you look at the reasons as to why Kai is so highly respected, you'd probably understand why Kai has so much freedom in his life."

"Huh?" Tyson tilted his head, "Kenny, he's no different to me and you-"

"I sometimes do wish I was more ignorant like you. But I sadly can see the bigger picture." The genius slipped over to his wooden chair to sit down. "The reason Kai is so loved is because he has defended the Kingdom from a number of invasions. In fact, if I recall it correctly, Kai has been doing this since the age of 15. He's fearlessly marched out onto the front line alongside his loyal captain, Tala Valkov. Together the two have been able to keep each other alive, thus meaning they have survived the most bloodiest of battles with their extraordinary strength. Emperor Voltaire forbids Kai to go near the warzones, but Kai has deliberately disobeyed him. Kai is hungry fighter because he wants to become the best and he will stop at nothing until he has achieved that."

Tyson frowned and his body tensed, "Brilliant. It's official. I am sparring with a psychopath tomorrow morning. I better write to my father to let him know that I am on the verge of disappearing from his family tree." He wasn't afraid of Kai, but Tyson did fear death. After all, a young man like himself had much to live for.

"I don't think he will kill you because he would have already done so by now." Kenny stubbornly forced a smile, "Just stay on your toes. Prince Kai is rumoured to be very unpredictable. But! I have some good news for you, I have developed something that may help you achieve just that."

* * *

"I heard of your activities in the marketplace today. I cannot say that I am impressed." The Emperor spoke in a curlish tone, "Luckily for you, I have already deposited my orders to fix this scandalous affair."

' _Here we go.'_ \- The young Prince huffed to himself as he lightly sipped his cup of sweet milky tea.

"Firstly, I have ordered Lord Boris to punish the soldier whom has carelessly allowed that filthy traveller to lay his hands on you." Voltaire then sat up straight to study his grandsons face. "Secondly, I have paid the subjects in the marketplace some compensation on your behalf. Did you know that you and that peasant destroyed a total of five stalls whilst you were fighting?"

Already bored of this tedious meeting, Kai respectfully shaked a no and swallowed the hot beverage that was in his mouth. "The fight was too thrilling to be distracted by some measly fruit and vegetable stands." He replied, secretly wishing that his Grandfather would dismiss him already.

Although the immaculately preserved tea garden was such a soothing setting to be seated within, the two royal members were struggling to embrace their surroundings today as neither one of them were relaxed.

Yet again, Voltaire looked disappointed. Meanwhile Kai just didn't give a rats arse.

"I see." The Emperor cleared his throat, "Now, what do you propose we do with the scoundrel whom marked your flesh and defeated you?"

Naturally, Kai's interested perked up at the mention of Tyson. He lowered his cup and smirked cunningly. "I suggest you leave him to me and to me alone. This traveller could be of great use." He was gallantly trying to preserve Tyson's life for the sake of his own benefits.

The fresh breeze brushed against Voltaire's aged face and he closed his eyelids to let natures enchanting spell smooth over his frustration. He desperately wanted to protest. But with Kai's strong reputation at large, Voltaire refrained from doing so. After all, the young rebellious prince was one to ignore orders and restrictions.

"Fine. But I must insist that you find a wife to produce a male heir to secure our lineage-"

"Emperor Voltaire, let's not discuss this in front of the subjects." Kai had always found this topic excruciatingly unbearable, especially with anyone nearby. "I have no desire to participate in matrimony."

"I do not care." Snarled Voltaire as he adjusted his silk robes. "If you desire to be on the front line to expand this empire, then you must produce an heir to take your place on your throne. Otherwise, I forbid you anywhere near the task."

"Why can't you just restore my father-"

Voltaire viscously slammed his fist onto the table to cut Kai short. "Produce me an heir Kai or I shall have to take matters into my own hands. You are dismissed from my presence until tomorrow." He waved his hand to shoo off the young prince.

Outraged by his relatives ignorance, Kai removed himself out of Voltaire's sight to storm back to his chambers. Once in there, he then registers the sound some drama happening outside of his window. It immediately distracts him from the royal tantrum that he was about to perform.

When he strolled out to the ledge to lean against the wall, Kai witnessed the sight of Tala back handing Spencer so hard that the oversized blond crashed down onto the floor helplessly. For a skinny individual, Tala really could pack the most life threatening punch with his strength.

"Don't you ever put us in this position again. Emperor Voltaire wants your head!" Tala scolded whilst pointing his finger in his companions face, "Let your guard down again and I will have no choice but to either dismiss you or feed you to the dogs that rule this place. Do you understand me!? Are you listening to me Spencer!?"

"Yes! I am! For goodness sake!" Spencer barked in return as he quickly rose up onto his feet, "I won't let my guard down! Now step away from me before I flatten you!"

' _I don't know who's more of a puppet, me or Tala._ ' - Kai rolled his crimson eyes at the thought and smirked. ' _Hm. In an hours time, Tala will be buying Spencer a small token to apologise for his actions. You'll see.'_

* * *

 **A/N:** The next chapter will feature the reunion of Tyson and Kai, eeek how exciting. Thank you so much to everyone who has taken the time to follow, favourite, review and support this story, it really is amazing to see that you guys are enjoying this fic as much I do writing it. Too be honest, I have had to expand this plot by one chapter because I have found a small plot hole that I was about to stick my foot in. Anyhow, have a nice day and take it easy guys – Granger~


	3. Chapter 3

Shattered Ancient Tradition

Yaoi – AU

Chapter 3 out of 4.

Without warning, feisty flames surrounded the training yard to helplessly trap Tyson within the centre. The temperature on the scene dramatically sky rocketed to an all time high and the air thickened harshly.

"Now this is just showing off." The Granger thought aloud as he instinctively withdrew his Dragoon sword from his belt, "Your highness, are you trying to intimidate me by any chance? Because it's not working."

A figure then stepped through the flames to great his rival head on, "I was merely testing out an old gadget that Kenny had given me. It turns out that the invention does work." Kai cockily replied. He raised his left hand to reveal a copper bracelet.

The bracelet matched a copper encrusted symbol that had been encrusted within his sword. The power invested in Kai could transfer into Dranzer's attacks to make them both seem invincible to anyone who dared challenge them.

"I've never had the opportunity to use it, until now." The Prince then took his strategic stance and pointed his sword towards his rival, whom looked unimpressed by the dramatic performance. He then asked, "What?"

A hefty groan cooed from Tyson's lips and he stretched his neck from side to side. "You're not the only one with one of those Kai." Tyson tilted his head back to reveal a necklace that hiding beneath his white underlay, beneath his black kimono.

"But mine is a little different to yours." He lowered his gaze to focus on his opponent again, "But I don't want to ruin that surprise for you."

Unsure how to react about this, Kai finally decided that they'd been talking for long enough. He charged at Tyson and aimed for his torso with his sword. Predictably, Tyson defended himself with a block and stamped his foot onto Kai's boot to squash his flesh.

A grunt escaped Kai's mouth and he impatiently launched his fist attack with his Dranzer bitbeast. "Dranzer!" The Prince was keen to claim his victory early so he could continue with his other tasks for the day.

A source of heat then flared through Kai's sword and then conducted onto the Dragoon. The scorching temperatures penetrating Tyson's hands were savagely breath taking. But instead of releasing his sword to satisfy Kai with the opportunity to strike him, Tyson stubbornly remained intact. He strengthened his stance by bending his knees and he closed his eyes to brace himself for the next move.

"Dragoon, blow him back!" Tyson urgently commanded. "Now!"

The smoke was his palms were making encouraging tears of mercy to fill his brown eyes. Tyson was unsure just how much longer he could cope with Kai's element.

Seconds later, Tyson's desperate request had heard. A blue aura filled the scene and a piercing wind pushed the Dranzer wielder backwards to separate the two men.

"I'm not falling for this cheap trick again!" Kai snarled as he stabbed his sword into the ground, holding on for his dear life. "Dranzer!"

' _Now what's he doing?!' ~_

Tyson's eyes shot wide open. He was greeted by the sight of Kai's sword flaring out a shield to protect them both from Dragoon's suffocating winds. A few new scratches had emerged upon Kai's robes, but they were easy to replace, right? Surely Emperor Voltaire had a stash of silk worms somewhere in his basement.

Dragoons winds softened and Tyson darted towards his rival with his sword.

Now that Kai had stabilised, the defense shield protecting him shattered. "I wouldn't if I were you Tyson." The dual haired male warned. The shatters then shaped themselves into tiny arrows, which would then retaliate towards the opponent.

"Damn it." Tyson grunted. He dived down onto the ground and braced himself by wrapping his arms around his head. Luckily, the bold move proved to be a wise one as he once again had dodged Dranzer's sly little attack. "Well-"

So far Tyson had dodged every attack, until now.

Kai unexpectedly stamped his foot onto Tyson's fingers to force the Dragoon sword out of his hand. Then he forcefully kicked his opponent in the head to purposely delay any retort as Tyson would now obviously be distracted by the throbbing pain that was shooting through his skull.

Although the fight seemed to be over, the flames around the scene had cleared to reveal a familiar figure whom was standing in the distance. Tala appeared to be reserved with his toned arms folded across his chest. His frosty eyes were beaming upon the Prince like a predator observing his prey, Tala was acting cautious, yet silent.

Kai brutally kicked Tyson's sword out of his reach and he then stood over his opponent who was defenseless on the ground.

"Well, doesn't this sight look familiar?" Stated Kai, "Last time we were in this position, you caught me off guard with a sly trick that was up your sleeve."

Tyson raised an eyebrow and smiled nervously, "Oh yea. I better not do that again, huh?" He then placed a hand over his necklace to harness Dragoon's powers into his own figure. Confidently, he rolled over to look up to his rival. He was ready to blow him away for one last time.

"You're finished Tyson. After all, I know why you left your home village Tyson." Kai edged the tip of his sword to Tyson's throat once again, "I summoned my finest of soldiers to conduct an investigation."

' _Fuuuuck!~_

Tyson momentarily looked disconcert. Not only had Kai kicked the Dragoon sword out of his reach, but he'd also left him vulnerable. All Tyson could do now was back down and accept his defeat to protect his shadowed past. He removed his hand from the glowing necklace and he rested both hands either side of his head to surrender.

"It appears that when your little dark secret stepped out of the shadows again Tyson. You were disavowed by the locals." A feigned arrogant smile was glued to Kai's lips. He was clearly loving every moment of this. "Even your own brother was willing to turn you in because he relished the idea of claiming that hefty price tag that is wanted for your head."

"Kai, please don't." Begged Tyson with his eyes closing together tightly. "I'll do whatever you want."

In the background, the captain had both of his eyebrows raised up towards his hairline. He was eager to witness just how his dramatic performance was going to end. Still, he sealed his hands together behind his back and remained near the phoenix prince.

"Whatever I want, huh?" Kai lowered his sword calmly. "Valkov. Take this peasant to my chambers. I wish to speak with him in private."

"What?" Tala blinked. "But he's an outlaw and a danger to you-"

"If you are incapable of performing this task, then I will call for someone more trusted, like Bryan." Kai's victory had clearly fuelled his glorified pride because he wasn't taking NO for an answer. "Get up onto your feet Tyson."

' _What a bitch!'_ The Wolborg wielder growled under his breath.

"Very well then. This way Mr Granger. We best not keep his highness waiting." Tala stated, with a twang of sarcasm. He grudgingly assisted the stiff traveller onto his feet and he barged him across the training yard. "He'll start throwing his toys out of the pram else."

Bewildered by what had just happened, Tyson re-opened his eyes to realise that he was indeed still alive and well. It must have been by pure luck that Tyson had been spared to live another day in this broken world. Once he stepped into the palace to feel his senses embrace the scene, his body muscles gradually relaxed and his heavy breathing calmed. Tyson had never felt so relieved in all his life.

Once Tala had kicked the Granger into Kai's bed chamber, the door was slammed closed with such force that the contents in the room all shook with fear.

' _What's wrong with him?'_ Tyson blinked. _'But holy crap is he strong. I must challenge him to a duel.'_

Moments later, the prince himself walked into the room to be greeted by Tyson's stiff figure. The smell of sweat and survival was lingering amongst his flesh and this naturally drawn in the possessive Hiwatari even more. He wanted to place his warm palms onto Tyson's shoulder pads to sooth him, but the thought of being respectful to his rival swirled through Kai's mind.

 _They were just two men with a extraordinary bond~_

"No matter what a man knows about you Tyson, you should never shy away from defending your honour and pride." The Prince spoke with his head held high and prodded Tyson gently with his own sword. "No matter how dark your secret is."

A speechless expression filled Tyson's face. Slowly he turned around to come face to face with the Dranzer wielder once again. He nodded in gratitude and accepted his Dragoon sword to seal it within the case that was attached to his belt.

Once Kai's wise advise had finally sunk in, the Granger finally found his voice. "Why are you being so merciful towards me?" He was so curious to know why Kai was sparing his life, especially as he had now found out about Tyson's outrageous behaviour.

"Your sexual orientation poses no threat to anyone Tyson." Kai's crimson eyes softened and a weak smile filled his lips. "So your burden won't be feared here."

"Thank you." Tyson lit up, he was thrilled. "I never thought I would hear anyone say that to me. Well, not from a Prince anyway."

To avoid the embarrassment of falling over, Tyson sat down onto the nearest stool to steady himself. He wanted to embrace the Prince to show his gratitude, but that would be crossing a very fine line and Tyson had quickly became bored with over stepping the dangerous boundaries that his life had introduced to him.

He could now finally understand why Japan was very fond of their phoenix prince. He was such a level-headed man once you had fought your way through his arrogant ego. But why is Kai so different to his Grandfather? There were so many bloody tales that filled Emperor Voltaire's name.

Perhaps Kai's deepest desires are different to his relatives. Did he want to be remembered for being the ever so merciful? Or was he to be known as the Emperor whom was fearlessly triumphant? Only time will tell~

"Do you have somewhere to stay for tonight?" Asked Kai as he placed a cotton cloth into a silver bowl full of fresh water. "Because I will require your presence again tomorrow morning."

Tyson fidgeted on the wooden stool, "Again? I mean, ehm. I have been given refuge in Kenny's home until I am back on my feet again. It's really modern there." He nodded, secretly loathing the idea of having to get up early again.

"I see." Kai then started to remove his armour, along with his layers to reveal his impressively toned physique. "How is the scientist?"

Unphased by the question, but stunned by the view, Tyson decided to keep things casual for the sake of the peace. "Kenny is recovering well. He's distracting himself by focusing on a new project." He replied short n sweetly.

' _Jeez! I bet even the God's would envy that body!'_ Tyson thought to himself with a burn flaring across both of his cheeks. _'I never understood why the prince had developed such a large fanclub. But when he's standing before me in this state, I can now see why. He's just simply gorgeous.'_

The sight of watching that glistening liquid flow down Kai's pumped muscles sent Tyson's heart pounding against his chest. He was nervously sweating like a shy school boy and his shaky palms were anxiously rubbing up and down on his upper thighs.

"Tyson. Are you listening?" Kai questioned, catching his attention with his dominant tone.

'Well, he clearly hates being ignored.' Tyson gasped and blinked.

"Sorry your highness. I was a little distracted." He confessed with his mouth drying up. "What did you say?"

Kai reached out for a towel and then tossed the fugitive his flannel. "Distracted? Hm. Have a wash Tyson." He couldn't help but smirk at that statement as he dried off his torso. Was his sly plan finally working? It seemed so.

"Right." Tyson caught the flannel and then pushed himself up onto his feet. But before he could stand like the fighter he truly was, a cramp thrived through his calf. Naturally, he collapsed down onto the ground and clenched his eyes shut. Tyson complained and then sealed his hands around the pain, "Urgh I hate it when this happens."

' _I've got you.'_ Kai concluded as he approached Tyson to crouch down next to him. _'I've seen woman act like this around me too many times.'_

"Rub out the cramp. Like this Tyson." The Prince placed his hands onto Tyson's calf to smoother the cramp with his warm touch. Casually, he shifted his hands up and down the spasm until Tyson's face appeased. "Gone?"

Tyson nodded, "Ha, that will teach me for not warming up. Thank you, Kai." He sniggered with his face wanting to melt at the thought of the sexy Prince touching him.

Even though Kai hadn't granted Tyson the permission to call him by his christian name, he adored the sound of Tyson's voice physically speaking it. The dual haired male then raised his eyes up to gaze at Tyson's blush and confidently he couldn't help but express a smirk.

"You like me don't you?" Kai finally spat out with his chest tightening. "And don't lie to me Tyson because I have witnessed this too many times before, but with girls."

Tyson's mouth gaped and his body went numb. He was stunned by the Hiwatari's honesty. But once Kai had too began to express a blush on his cheeks, Tyson suddenly found the strength to confess his sin.

"I may do." The fugitive paused for a second, "Am I that easy to read?"

"A little." Kai too sat down on the ground to shoot Tyson an equal glance, "I want to ask you something. But you mustn't ever speak of it to anyone."

"Okay?"

"I want you to become my concubine as well as my sparing partner."~


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

Shattering Ancient Tradition  
TyKa

AU

4.0  
[Part 1]

"Be your concubine?" Tyson's eyes wanted to roll out of his head. "I don't know what to say. With all due respect Kai, this is breaking so many traditions-"

"I don't care. Just tell me what I want to hear."

With those words hypnotising him like a lovesick student, Tyson bit down onto his lower lip and positively nodded. Even though his gut was protesting with a twist, Tyson's heart overpowered that negativity by fluttering a smitten emotion into his weakened figure.

"Fine. But I am not starting today as I have things that I need to take care of." The Granger confessed, "And I am not moving into this palace Kai. It may look indulgent from the outside, but on the inside, I can escape the feeling that it's like a prison. I feel unwelcomed here."

' _It's because you don't belong here.'_ \- The Prince concluded immediately with his smirk fading. He held out his hand to assist the Granger up onto his feet and then took a deep breath to swallow his mixed feelings.

Once they were both standing like two soldiers who saw eye to eye, the blush on Tyson's cheeks spread across like a wildfire across his figure. He was so virgin to this new attraction, meaning Kai was the first man that Tyson had officially developed a crush upon.

But was it really a crush when the two skipped the first date to become the prince and the concubine? Tyson mentally needed some time to adjust and prepare himself.

"Can we start tomorrow instead?"

"We can do whatever you want." A cheeky wink followed that sentence and Kai turned to head towards his wardrobe. "Have a safe journey back Tyson."

"I will. Thanks Kai."

 **xXx**

A sweat-drop formed in the corner of Ian's forehead and he lowered his head towards the floor to hide his fragile state. "Why are you holding a shovel Bryan? Tala has only ordered for the man's arrest, not his execution." He stated, wishing his companion would soothe his vile temper.

After all, the sight of an enraged Bryan was enough to make an army cower with fright. That man was like a weapon that even the Devil himself would struggle to control; Bryan behaviour was far too reckless and unpredictable for anyone's liking.

Living a life under General Boris' torment had it's fair price to pay and it soon caught the attention of the Emperor, whom was simply fond of permanently erasing Bryan from the Kingdom.

However, just as Voltaire went to sign a document to consent Bryan's execution; it was a newly promoted army captain who had stepped in to save his childhood friends life. The Emperor immediately backed down when the well respected army captain threatened to over take the country and replace him with his grandson, Prince Kai Hiwatari.

For many years Voltaire had been walking on fine ice. The coward would never carry out an order without the consent of either Kai or Tala. Boris on the other hand had no choice but to hide within the shadows of the palace. This would clearly explain why Kai and Tala were near far away from each other, they were a united front to maintain balance within the Ancient Kingdom.

It was a never ending trail of loyalty that flooded within the ranks of power. The army's strongest soldier (Bryan) had vowed to protect it's captain, yet the captain (Tala) had swore to protect it's prince (Kai). Meanwhile Kai was cautiously shielding everyone, even if they weren't formally aware of it.

"I know. But I won't rest until I personally bury that bastard." The silver haired soldier spoke with his eyes swelling up with suppressed rage. "He's hurt my Sherrie one too many times."

"My Sherrie." Spencer smirked, "I've never seen a man look so smitten. Look, why don't you put the shovel down and then tell us about how you met Sherrie?"

"Wait, what time is it?" Bryan asked, dramatically changing the subject. He was obviously uncomfortable with talking about how he'd met Sherrie. "Is it past 2pm yet?"

After all, who wouldn't be if you had to explain the delicacy of your lovers past without her permission? Secretly, he'd found Sherrie rolling in a pile of cow shit to protest against her parents wishes to marry her to a wealthy man. Bryan had been fascinated with the woman ever since, especially as he admired her strength and easy-going attitude. Once her arranged husband had witnessed the sight of his poo smeared potential wife, the man went running into the opposite direction. Seconds later, Bryan introduced himself.

However, the hefty price of Sherrie's actions soon came into affect when her parents then sold her to another wealthy gentlemen. Bryan and Sherrie had been meeting one another every other evening to keep the spark alive between them, underneath the night skies.

Still, if he'd admitted the truth to his friends, he'd never heard the end of the 'shit' jokes.

A shrug left Spencer's shoulders, "I presume so. Why?" He watched the silver haired soldier dart out of the barracks like a nervous wreck.

' **Tala's back!'~**

Bryan rushed straight to the generals office to find Tala standing there with a loose scroll in his hands. After a quick skim read of the document, Bryan acknowledged Kai's signature engraved upon it.

"So, how has Kai sentenced him?" Bryan asked with an eyebrow raised, he paced across the soldiers training yard like a snake who was ready to pounce upon his prey. "Is he going to be thrown in the freshly planted bamboo patch and left there? Or is Kai going to have him buried alive?"

A twisted smirk filled Tala's lips, he was sat amongst one of the benches with a cup of green tea inbetween in his cold hands. "He's being executed tomorrow morning by facing a squad of archers. Prince Kai has taken the liberty of seizing of all his assets. He's going to give them out as gifts to those who seem deserving-" He paused when Bryan slammed both of his palms onto the table, deliberately s

"Just cut to the chase and tell me what's happening with Sherrie!-"

"Sherrie is fine." Tala sipped his tea and closed his eyes to hide his reaction, "Now stop wasting my valuable time and get busy with your wedding plans."

The soldier's eyes widened and his heart skipped an unstable beat. "Wedding?" He repeated sounding so confused.

"You have the Prince's blessing on getting married. Sherrie heard the news before you and got really excited, so she went ahead and started shopping for the big day. It's all left on Kai's tab-"

Tala paused his explanation and re-opened his eyes. He'd acknowledged the sound of Bryan laughing dryly.

Tala just knew what Bryan was going to say, but he portrayed a dumb-folded gesture. "What?"

"That little prince of ours is such a sly bastard. Kai isn't really paying for the wedding. Sherrie's owner is going to be paying for it all. After all, you did just tell me that Kai had seized his assets." Bryan nodded negatively, despite he sounded impressed. "Never mind, I am going to see Sherrie in the town centre. I'm going to encourage her to chose the most expensive of items because she deserves them."

"Fine. I have some business to take care of anyway. I won't be back until late." Tala handed Bryan his hot beverage and then rose up onto his feet. "Send Spencer to keep a watch over the Prince."

Without asking any questions, Bryan gulped the refreshing drink and bowed his head. "See you later." Once he'd carelessly tossed the cup aside, Bryan watched his captain formally leave the scene.

Just by analysing the way his captain strutted, Bryan could sense that Tala had a lot on his mind.

' **This must be personal.'~**

 **xXx**

"Why have you ordered one of the Empires Wealthiest men to be arrested and then sentenced to death!?" Voltaire barked with so much outrage glowing within his clouded eyes, "That man contributes to this Empire more than any man I know!"

Bored of this topic, Kai paced past the Emperor to skim his crimson eyes over the paperwork that was organised on his desk. He clearly wasn't prepared to give Voltaire the true explanation behind the drama, so he just searched for the nearest topic changer to distract them both.

Sadly, there was nothing interesting and Kai eventually found himself backed into a confession corner. Voltaire stood over the young man and then pointed his finger within the heirs face.

"Kai! I demand an answer from you! Do not ignore your Emperor!"

The authoritative tone in Voltaire's voice mounted a large amount pressure to the dual haired prince and after ten minutes of being shouted at, Kai cracked. A headache shocked its way through his head and his fists clenched defensively.

"For a worthless profit, he has snatched hundreds of young woman from their families. So for that reason, with or without your permission, I have arranged his sentence for the justice of those parents who have lost their daughters." Kai forcefully slapped the Emperors hand away in temper, "You of all people should know what it's like to lose a daughter. So why do you let it happen over and over again?"

It was as if an old wound had re-opened within Voltaire's heart. He stepped back from his Grandson to sit down at his desk. Slowly he cupped his hands together in his lap and sealed his eyelids together firmly.

"Kai. Leave me."

Although Kai knew that it was a risky line to cross, the Prince was willing to take the consequence like a man. He bowed to his grieving Grandfather and then left the room with his head tilted towards the ground.

' _That was below the belt, but at least he can now understand my motives. I have needed an excuse to kill that man for a long time. Besides, if I didn't put my head on the line for the task, Bryan would have simply beaten me to it and I can't let him have that satisfaction.'~_

 **xXx**

Although the option of travelling by horse would have been more gentle on the legs, Tyson stubbornly walked back to the outskirts of the market town. Once he returned to at Kenny's wealthy property, he removed his shoes at the door and began to scan around for the slippers that were always provided.

But with the thought of feeling fatigued and sweaty from all the drama and exercise, Tyson resigned from the task and continued downstairs to find Kenny in the basement. Awkwardly, it wasn't dark, nor was Kenny working on a project. He was speaking to a companion whom Tyson hadn't seen for months.

"No way." He gasped in surprise. "Max!?"

The two heads turned to face the intruder with a smile. Kenny placed down his experiment jottings onto his desk and then stepped back to let the two best friends have their moment.

"Tyson! I heard you have been busy!" The blond laughed as he dived on Tyson, "I am so happy to see! But I can't believe you took down the Phoenix Prince in the market place. That's some serious stuff."

A chuckle cooed from Tyson as he returned the affectionate hug. "What are you doing here? I never thought I'd see you again."

"After I heard about your performance in the market town, I rushed here to see you. You're making quite the name for yourself back at home, especially as the Prince is fascinated with you."

"I bet it's rattled a few of the locals, huh?" Tyson stepped away with his smile beaming stronger than ever, "I bet even Hiro is jealous."

Max nodded and placed his hands onto his hips. "Jealous would be an understatement. Anyway, I have brought you some exciting news. Ray sent me a letter, he's invited us both to witness his arranged wedding to in China. You are coming right?" He asked in a rhetorical manner.

"Eh? I'm not sure." A sweatdrop formed in the corner of Tyson's forehead. "I mean, I would be love to go. But it's just that Kai owns me now."

"Owns you?" Kenny's eyes widened and he leaned against his desk to prevent himself from passing out, "What have you done now Tyson?"

"I haven't done nothing." The Granger chuckled again, sounding more nervous than before. "It's just if I'd have known about Ray's wedding before this offer by the Prince, I never would have accepted it-"

"Well, bring the Prince along with you-" Max winked, "Come on Tyson, you have to come and support our friend."

"I don't think Kai is a 'wedding type' person." Gulped Tyson. "You see, Kai knows too much about where I have come from. So I have an agreement with him to keep myself alive. I spar with him every morning and then in the evening we-"

Tyson couldn't finish his sentence and this concerned his friends as the Granger had never been shy about sharing anything with them before.

"What is it Tyson? Is he blackmailing you to do something you don't want to do? I'll kill him if that's the case!" Max tugged on his sword, ready to swing it around in temper. "Nobody does that to my friends!"

"Don't jump to conclusions Max!" Kenny shrieked, "Besides, Prince Kai is loved by his Kingdom, you won't be able to get near him without having to face an entire army."

"No, it's nothing like that!" Tyson for some reason was beginning to experience a barrier. It was preventing him from admitting the agreement that he and Kai had subjected to. "Me and the Prince get on very well. I just have to get to know him better than anyone else and be there for him-"

When that phrase finally registered, Max placed his sword back into its pouch attached to his belt and then raised an eyebrow. "Pft, you almost sound like a concubine." His face paled when Tyson blushed heavily at that phrase.

"You're not! Surely!? Goodness me Tyson." Max too had to lean on something to hold himself up. "Kai suggested that to you!? I didn't know the man was gay too!"

"I think I need a sweet cup of tea." Kenny was on the floor at this point. He crawled past the two men and made his way to the stairs. It wasn't until he took a deep breath that he noticed that Tyson wasn't wearing any shoes. The strong odour of his worn out feet stained the air. "TYSON WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING SOME SLIPPERS?!"

"Urgh! I couldn't bloody find none!" Tyson snapped, "Urgh, that rule is so stupid."

"Come with me right this instant! Its disrespectful to my parents that you say such careless words!" Kenny barked, rising up to drag his friend by the arm to the higher levels of the home. Once they were at the top of the stairs, a familiar figure peeking at the nearby windows caught his attention. "Is that Tala?"

* * *

 **A/N:** I have had no choice but to split this chapter into two. So it will be known as chapter 4, part 1. The next chapter will be the final piece :). Thank you for all the support - **Granger~**


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

Shattering Ancient Tradition  
TyKa

AU

4/4  
[Part 2]

"Why the hell is Tala here?!" Tyson rushed out the door and sealed his hands onto the handle of his sword. He was prepared to draw. "Valkov! What are you doing?!"

Max and Kenny soon followed him and braced themselves for an eventful scene. Max was ready to draw his weapon, yet Kenny remained distant for his own comfort.

"I'm here to take you down Granger." Tala raised an eyebrow at the 'three musketeers' who were stood before him. They didn't intimidate him in the slightest, but the Army Captain remained on his guard for any unexpected surprises. "I want you out of the picture once and for all."

Curiosity flared through Tyson's heart and he lowered his hands to eitherside of his figure. "Wait, what have I ever done to you?" He questioned in a confused tone.

"You are threatening my position in the chain, Tyson." Replied Tala with so much envy dwelling within his narrowed pupils. "I have to protect Kai and myself-"

"And there it is!" The Dragoon wielder lit up. "I'm not fighting for Kai because there's no arguing with that spoilt brat. He knows what he wants and he gets it without question. So if he has chosen me and not you, then you just aren't within his interests. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do."

"Forgive me Tyson, but did you think I was ASKING for a dual?" Tala pointed his jagged sword towards the arrogant traveller. "Stand up to me like a man and draw your weapon. Most men would be privileged by this opportunity."

"Yea, but I think we have already established that I am not like 'most men'. So with all due respect Tala, I am going to have to decline your offer and head to bed." Tyson turned on his heel to block out Tala's reaction, he obviously wasn't overly keen at the thought of taking on such a skilled fighter. Tyson was exhausted. "I'm sure I will see you tomorrow at the palace."

"Don't you dare turn your back on me Tyson! I will feed you to the dogs which are hunting for you-"

"If you want to fight so badly, then I'll take you on!" A familiar figure then unexpectedly steps in on Tyson's behalf, Max Tate. "You're not going anywhere near my friend, especially when he needs to reserve his strength for the Prince."

"Do not speak to me about what's best for the Prince. Nobody knows him better than what I do." Tala snarled cockily, "He

"Did- Did he just sound jealous?" Blinked Kenny whilst analysing Max's shield. "If that is what I think it is, then things have just got pretty interesting."

The brown haired scientist then rushed down to his basement to pick up a feather, ink and a plain piece of paper. When he returned, he notices that Max and Tala had already begun their fight. Tala was circling his opponent like a wolf who was ready to feast amongst his pray, but Max stubbornly lost his patients with the intimidation and charged for the wolf.

"I'm not frightened of you."

Their weapons greeted with a clash, yet their piercing eyes collided into a level gaze. Tala looked so fearless, but Max looked determined. The two men then pushed against one another, until the Commander of the legion raised his right knee to crash it into Max's gut.

Naturally the blond felt winded. He collapsed down onto his knees and breathlessly gasped. He released his weapons and then cupped his hands together over his stomach to conceal the injury. Seconds later Max felt the force of Tala's elbow crunching the side of his skull.

"You coward! Give him some time to recover!" Tyson barked from behind them, "Come on Max! Show him what you're really made of!"

Although his best friends encouragement may not been heard over to the high pitched noise that was ringing in his ears, Max reached out his left hand for his shield. He braced himself and slammed the heavy equipment down onto Tala's foot.

Tears of shock formed within those territorial aqua eyes. _'I think I may have just lost my toes.'_ \- The Valkov thought as he swallowed the scream that was dying to erupt from deep inside his throat.

"I told you that I wasn't scared of you." Max growled, now free from the ringing sound. "This is for Tyson!"

The blond rose up to aggressively slam his shield against Tala's chest, forcing Tala to limp a few steps backwards. Satisfied with the outcome, Max simply refused to waste anymore time. After all, his opponent was so strong and skilled – everyone had heard about the stories of Tala bringing down armies with his Wolborg power.

"Draciel! Let's finish this now!"

Just when Tala thought he'd suffered the worst, he acknowledged the giant Tsunami that was forming behind Max. The purple Draciel shield was glowing vibrantly and Max's eyes glossed with confidence.

' _I shouldn't have under estimated him and delayed my attacks.'~_

Still, Tala didn't give up. He latched his hand onto his necklace and aimed his sword towards the approaching opponent. "Wolborg!"

Although the temperature had dropped below zero degrees, charcoal clouds formed within the sky and Tala's body began to glow. The beautiful Wolborg Goddess was prepared to fight, but she didn't see that the opportunity was worth it.

 _It was too late~_

The force of the collision had sent Tala flying into the distance. He suddenly couldn't think straight as the wave ricochetted against his figure, the weight of the water had sent him into a lifeless state of shock. Moments later, the captain found himself floating down the farmland like a worthless object.

Max immediately powered down once he'd realised what he'd done. "I think I have just killed him. I have never hit anyone that hard before."

That sub-conscious thought was interrupted by the positive sound of Tyson cheering. "Whoo! That was brilliant Max. I just knew that you could take him down." He clapped and then rushed over to his friend to proudly place his hand onto the winners shoulder.

Although he was soothed by the support of his best friend, that didn't distract him from the storm that was forming within the Asian skies. This could only mean one thing – Wolborg was still at large.

"Er, Tyson. It's not over."

"What do you mean? Tala is nowhere to be seen!" Tyson then tugged on his shoulder to lead him into the house. "Come on, lets go and have something to eat. I bet you're exhausted after unleashing your most powerful attack."

This was true, both Draciel and Max were now shattered. However, how was Tala? He was trained to fight until he was dead. Max refused to let his guard down yet.

"Tyson, you're not listening to me." The blond shrugged off his hand, "As much as food sounds appealing right now, I don't think Tala is over yet."

"Pft, Tala isn't that good of a fighter Max. Why do you think Kai has appointed me as his new sparing partner? It wouldn't surprise me if he was appointed by a simple 'eenie-meenie-mini-mo' game."

Had he spoke too soon? Perhaps so.

An injured figure reappeared within the distance and stood beside him was a feisty wolf who's gaze was fixed upon Max. Tala was almost crawling, but he proudly held his figure together for the sake of his title and self-respect.

"That is simply stunning. Not only is Wolborg Tala's weapon, but she is also his companion." Explained Kenny as he jotted the scene down on his blank scrolls. "This must be a defensive technique that Tala uses when he is fragile."

"But how would he take down that bit-beast without losing an arm or leg?" Tyson asked with his body tensing, "Max is going to need some help."

"Don't you dare." Barked the blond, "I don't need your help. Me and Draciel can take him."

"Fine, I won't." Tyson's eyes clenched closed, "But I won't just stand there to watch his wolf eat you up like you're some measly snack."

"I will haunt you if you interrupt this fight, Tyson."

A million defensive ideas flooded through the blonds mind, but he just couldn't settle on a suggestion. None of them promised him victory. However, just when Tala took a deep breath to announce his last attack, a vile pain stabbed him from the inside of his figure.

Tala's view disappeared and his figure lifelessly collapsed to the ground like a dummy. The group all rushed over to the captain, but when they kneeled to his side to inspect if he was conscious or not, a group of soldiers quickly surrounded the men and aimed their weapons towards their throats.

"Prince Kai Hiwatari has ordered your arrests." A soldier with blond hair stepped forward, and his blue eyes softened at the sight of his wounded captain. "I'm sorry."

"Kai is arresting us!?" Barked Tyson with outrage, "On what terms?!"

"This better be good." Max hissed under his breath, "Seriously."

Spencer shrugged and then knelt down to pick up his captain. "You have disturbed and damaged his settlement with your careless battle. He's a little pissed off about it, so he wants to exchange a few words with you all." He explained and threw Tala over his shoulder to carry him back to the palace.

"That guy needs to get his head out of his own arse." Max rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. He resisted the urge to take them all down. "At least let us put our weapons away."

* * *

"You have pardoned them?!" Voltaire raised his hand to throw his hot cup of green tea at his grandson. "Without consulting me first!?"

Naturally, Kai dodged the hot beverage and he flashed his elder an equally foul glare. "I have taken care of everything. So there is no harm done-" He was interrupted by his grandfathers wrath.

"You paid the village compensation out of our own personal funds! What is the purpose of this Kai!? Are you attempting to buy the peoples respect!?"

"Well, the money has came from slave trade owner who was recently executed-" Corrected Kai with his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. "We haven't spent a penny and no, I am not trying to please anyone other than myself. I want a comfortable life just as much as you do!"

With those words left to stain the awkward silence that now brewed, Voltaire bit down onto his lower lip and sat back down at his desk. "You live a very rebellious life Kai. It's as if tradition means nothing to you. But I shalt waste anymore of my precious breath, you may leave." He'd clearly given up and this sadly was exactly what Kai wanted.

The phoenix wielder bowed to his grandfather and left the room to make his way down to Tala.

* * *

Slowly his eyes fluttered open and Tala groaned heavily at the wounds that throbbed around his toned figure. Once he adjusted to the dimly lit room, Tala acknowledged the location in which he'd been chained up – the prison cells beneath the palace.

"Oh he really is pissed off with me." The army captain couldn't help but smirk at the thought. He gently tilted his head from side to side to unease the tension in his spine and he took a few soothing deep breaths through his nose to open up his lungs. "I'm ready for you Hiwatari."

Minutes mounted to an hour and it wasn't until then when footsteps began to approach near his cell. The wooden door opened and it revealed the very person whom Tala had been waiting for – his royal highness.

"You of all people should know better!" Kai slammed the door closed behind him and cautiously overstepped the filth that was scattered along the floors. "What happened?!"

Before Tala had been spared the opportunity to justify himself, Kai gave the Captain the pleasure of skipping the Jury's trial to face his punishment head on.

 _Whack!~_

"You are a moron!" The Prince's eyes narrowed with anger as he slowly removed his clenched fist from Tala's ribcage. "That's for letting your envy get the best of you."

Despite that the force of Kai's punch was strong enough to land anybody in the nearest open casket, Tala resisted the urge to cough up a heavy sum of blood. Seconds later, he astonishingly flashed Kai the reaction of;' **I probably deserved that**.'

"I strongly suggest that you keep your head down." Kai swiftly turned on his heel and stuck his nose up in the air, "But, is it true that you had lost your battle to that blond boy who is in the other cell?"

The red haired soldier tilted his neck side to side again. "I lost to a man who saw my weakness before I was even given the time to find his. Max wounded me too greatly, so I collapsed shortly before I could unleash my most powerful attack."

' _Our places in society are going to fade if these strong outsiders keep tormenting us both. Where do they come from!?'_ \- Kai's mind began to flutter over the two major events that have taken place within the past two days.

Tyson had kicked Kai where it hurt. Yet this Max foreigner has destabilised the army's captain. _Who was going to turn up next? And who were they going to challenge?_

' _They must stay away from Boris and Voltaire.'_ \- The raven haired male unclenched his fists and took a deep breath to remain calm. _'I need to keep them under my wing.'~_

"I am pardoning you all. But don't let it happen again and stay on your guard." Kai went to walk out of the cell, but paused at the final footstep, "Oh, I have paid the compensation for the damage that you have both caused. However, I expect it to be paid back. So you can forget your wages for the next few months."

' _What an asshole!'~_

"That's fine. But now it's my turn to ask you a question." Tala re-opened his eyes to gaze upon the fellow lone wolf. "I overheard the Granger speaking to his companions. He said that he had to decline a wedding invitation because he'd got some formal arrangements with the prince. Does this mean that you are both together?"

The tension within the room suddenly sucked all the energy from deep within the two men. But Tala couldn't resist the urge, he really didn't care about the consequence of his intrusion. He just simply wanted to know where the loyalty of Kai's heart rested.

And judging by the long silence that took place between the two men, Kai couldn't find a gentle phrase to reject the Valkov. Instead he sent Tala an unspoken message that said more than his words could ever speak – Kai left the scene.

' _We are finished, aren't we Kai? He's moved on from that drunken moment we shared together at Bryan's birthday.'~_

* * *

Chained up like a few stray animals who had no voice, they all fixed their eyes onto the soldier whom was hidden within the shadows. Tyson, Max and Kenny squinted at the outline of the figure as he paced back and forth in front of them.

"You boys should consider yourselves to be very lucky to have a friend like Kai Hiwatari." The snake like voice stated, "Because if me and Voltaire had our way, we would hang the lot of you for being so careless-"

"Speaking of friends, where is Tala? What did you do to him?" Questioned Max, uninterested with what the soldier had to say. "Why isn't he here with us?!"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about him." Tyson spoke on behalf of the soldier, he sounded quite calm about this scenario. "Kai and Tala go way back. He's probably got other plans for him."

"Really?" The blond blinked, "You've only been in this city for twenty four hours and you know so much Tyson. How come?"

"It pays to be friends with the Prince." Winked Tyson, he then switched his attention over to the man in the darkness. He had clearly stopped pacing around the room to listen to their conversation, "Anyway, who are you? Some low ranked soldier who kisses Voltaire's ass?"

Gaped by the tone in which his friend had spoken in, Kenny flinched and braced as the man stepped out of the darkness to reveal his face.

"Your friend is frightened." The lilac haired soldier smirked sadistically. "Just like he should be."

Tyson looked over to Kenny, yet Max just huffed – they obviously weren't impressed.

But before the man could open his mouth to utter another word, a familiar figure stepped into the room. Bryan waved a scroll in the soldiers face like a know it all child who had just snatched his associates out of trouble.

"I'll take it from here Boris." Chuckled Bryan, he didn't care about the fact that Boris had snatched the scroll from him. He just walked over to the prisoners to uncuff them and set them free.

"I've been instructed by Kai to lead you into the dining hall for lunch. He wishes to discuss the incident with you all-"

"Dinner hall?" Tyson raised an eyebrow, "Bryan, why are you dressed all formal?"

"I was trying on outfits for my wedding." Bryan then did a 360 spin to show off his near gear, "I got so fond of wearing it that I just couldn't take it off. So I will just let Sherrie do the honors later-"

Tyson cleared his throat to interrupt Bryan's little fantasy moment. "Now, where is this dining hall Bryan?" He wanted to be spared the details.

* * *

 **A month later~**

"You may now kiss the bride."

As he locked his lips onto his newly wife's sweet lips, Bryan wrapped his muscular arms around the petite figured woman and pulled her up against him. Never again was he going to let this sweet young woman out of his sights again.

However the crowd were troubled with their own awkward dilemmas. Tyson was exchanging cheeky winks with the prince, yet Voltaire and Boris cringed with disgust at the thought of a man marrying beneath himself.

' _Only Kai would approve of this. What is this boys problem with society!?'_ \- Growled the Emporer under his breath. _'I dread to think what he will do when he finally turns into an Emporer.'_

Just when things couldn't get anymore troubled, Max and Tala had a moment~

Max's heart fluttered unhealthily when the captain slyly shifted his stare away from his direction. He obviously didn't want to be caught in the act, but Max couldn't help but enjoy the secret admiration from within the distance.

Confidently, he nudged through the crowd to pose himself next to the soldier.

"I really enjoyed our fight Tala." Max recalled pleasantly, "We must do it again sometime."

The captain sealed his eyes closed and then linked his hands together behind his back. The bitter after taste of his own blood lingered upon his taste-buds. He'd never encounted his past mistakes very well, but the Valkov just couldn't understand how it'd all went wrong. It was obvious that Max found his weakness to bring him down quickly, but how could a man simply be so observant within such a short amount of time? It was as if the amateur had studied Tala's techniques before they'd even met.

"Oh, I see. You're still not happy with how the fight planned out." Max openly stated, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I knew that my Dad had sold you the very sword that you had fought with. I knew your bitbeast wasn't in your weapon, it's stored somewhere else."

"Your father is the Emperors Blacksmith?" Tala's eyes shot wide open. "Well, this would explain why you weren't afraid to battle me."

Being the Blacksmith's son had it advantages. Max had the capacity to analyse his potential opponents to judge wither the duel was worth his time or not. Was their armour and weapon out of date? And where was their bit-beast stored? Once Max had the answer to those questions, he had the opportunity to finish his fights quickly.

A light chuckle cooed from Max, "I was never intimidated by you Tala. In fact, I was quite excited to know that I was taking on the Captain of the Emperor's Army. Anyway, when you feel ready for a re-match, let me know because I really want to see what your Wolborg can do."

Although it wouldn't look very flattering to show any real emotion at a public event, Tala cleared his throat and gave a respectful nod. Secretly, his jaw was loosening along with his muscles. He'd was gaped, yet relaxed around the blond male.

"I will catch up with you when I can as I have a tight schedule." The general then placed his hands onto his hips, "Until then, take care of yourself."

A keen gesture flooded through Max. He licked his lips with excitement and returned the grateful nod. "I am here for the weekend to do some trading, then I am returning to my home town on Monday morning." The Draciel wielder then casually stepped back beside his best friend and maintained his cool.

"Why are you glowing like a full-filled man?" Tyson asked, catching a glimpse of Max within the corner of his eye. "Did you ask one of Sherrie's bridesmaids out for dinner?"

"Nope. I asked someone better." Winked Max. "He'd be a fool to decline it too."

The two men then clapped in sync when Bryan and Sherrie exchanged another a sweet kiss to represent they were now officially a married couple. The happy couple then paced through the crowd, hand in hand to make their getaway... to their carriage which 'Kai' had paid for.

* * *

 **Two Days Later~**

The rematch was well underway it a nearby Asian wasteland, Max and Tala refused to let their past mistakes repeat themselves. Tala didn't under estimate his opponent, yet Max was quicker on his toes to dodge any vicious attacks. It was breath taking satisfying for the pair until Tala's energy had once again drained from him. He'd invested too much of his energy in trying to break Max's solid defences mechanisms.

Eventually, he collapsed down onto his knees and slammed his fist against the ground. "How are you doing that!?" Tala snapped, unphased by the pain that was thriving through his left knuckle.

"Do what?" Max smirked, "Come on Tala. I did my research on you. Kenny gave me some advice, yet so did my Dad. I came here today expecting a win."

"I see." Grunted Tala, "No matter how many times we fight, I always learn something from you. It fascinates me."

Max's pride thrived at the compliment and he lowered his sword briefly. "I hate to sound like a brag, but you're not the only person who says that to me." He explained. He thought back to all the moments of when he and Tyson would battle once another – they both educated one another with their never ending training ideas.

A small grin then snuck up into the corners of Tala's mouth and he rose up once more like the brave captain he was. "Well, how about I learn you something new this time?" He spoke, firming his grip around his sword. "I'm going to show you something I have only ever shown one person, the prince-"

"Really?" Max shivered with excitement and clenched his fists together. "I can't help but feel excited yet defensive at the same time. Just what exactly do you have up your sleeve this time Tala?"

A little chuckle fluttered from Tala's lips. "It won't hurt you, unless you want me too." He pointed his jagged sword into the icy air and he called upon his bitbeast to reveal itself. "Wolborg!"

The aggressive symptoms of Wolborg's arrival flared through the environment like a tsunami of power. The blue glow blinded Max and he shielded his face with his forearm to protect himself from her freezing rays.

Once the light and power dimmed down, Max slowly lowered his tensed arm to take in the view that had unfolded before him.

His wolf was nowhere to be seen, but there was a beautiful woman now stood nearby his weapon. Her long hair flowed effortlessly down her shoulders, yet her hour glass frame was protected by her icy aura that glowed vibrantly.

"Oh my goodness." Max gasped with his eyes glazed with amazement. "Is that what Wolborg really looks like?"

"She's a Goddess." Tala smirked proudly. "I don't know another bit-beast who is capable of doing this."

"Me neither." Max tred through the snow to stand beside the captain. He lowered his weapon to his side and adjusted his armour to warm himself up. "But why are you showing me this? I mean, we aren't exactly the best of friends, Tala."

"Oh, I know that." The red haired male rolled his eyes. "I just thought it would make the fight more interesting."

Unlike his shivering opponent, Tala obviously wasn't phased by the dramatic drop in the temperature. He stood there with such a relaxed expression glued to his toned face and this fascinated Max even more.

"It's an 'interesting' surprise indeed. But shall we go inside and have a hot drink? Tala, I am freezing my pants off here and I don't want to hurt that beautiful woman."

"Inside where?" Tala mocked, "I'm not taking you into the palace, if that's what you're asking."

"I was going to treat you to a hot drink at a nearby free-house. But if you want to be like that, then I will go without you." Max played along with this game. "Enjoy your hot drink with Tyson and Kai-"

"Urgh." Twitched Tala, "Fine. I am coming. But you are not paying for my drink Max. And when we are finished, this fight will continue."

"It's a date then." Max waved, "Come on, I know somewhere we can go."

* * *

A/N: This fic is over?! Just kidding! I am gonna include a few bonus chapters soon, some strong TyKa smut based upon their journey being concubine x prince. I hope you all enjoyed the fic so far. I also wanna include some bonus chapters with TalaxMax – Granger.


	6. Sequel 1

**.Shattering Ancient Traditions.  
TysonxKai  
Sequel - 1**

 **!Warning: Strong Smut!**

 **.May seem OC at times – I dunno what Tyson or Kai would be like during intimate scenes, so if anything seems 'off', I er, blame this poison right here *points to the wine*.**

 **.The Concubine Series Officially Starts Here.**

* * *

No matter how many times the two rivals trained together; in one way or another, someone would perform the impossible to catch the other off-guard. They would fight for hours together until Kai held up his hand to conclude the session.

With a sword now aimed at his throat, a filthy smirk lurched onto Kai's lips. He fearlessly gazed into Tyson's bold brown eyes to endure the innocence that was embedded within his good-willed soul. He couldn't believe that someone so pure could fight like a legendary warrior. Tyson clearly was destined to serve a good, yet loyal cause – a good ruler perhaps?

"So, Prince, have you had enough yet?" The Granger nudged the tip of the sword against his lovers flesh teasingly, "I can see that you're impressed with my new move."

A small relishing laugh from Kai diluted the seriousness in the atmosphere. "Hm. If you are hinting for a break, then fine, yes, I will dismiss you." He then loosely sealed his free hand over Tyson's blade to escort it towards the ground.

Afterwards, Kai took a brief moment to study his over confident concubine, Tyson was clearly exhausted. His forehead was drowning in excessive sweat, yet his muscles were trembling aggressively with fatigue.

 _I wish I was more like you, but I need to defeat you first_ – Kai thought to himself as he stepped closer.

"I will order my servants to attend to your needs-"

"Aha. Is that so I can 'full-fill your needs' later on in this evening?" Tyson replied in the same husky low voice. "I might be slow Kai, but I am not dumb."

The Granger winked, and Kai lightly blushed at the thought of being caught out.

Without speaking another word because he was worried that the guards nearby would catch on to their secret love affair, Kai turned on his heel and paced out of the training ring; he was taciturn.

' _If he can surprise me this much in the training ring, then I wonder if he will be the same in the bedroom.'_ The blush on Kai's face spread like a wild fire and he felt his stomach lurch at the thought of Tyson straddling his figure. _'Either way, I just know that Tyson won't disappoint. He never does.'_

When the Hiwatari entered his room to prepare for a bath, he removed his armour and weapons. Once the servants had been shooed out of his chambers, Kai hopped into his bath and he endured the sensation of natural oils penetrating his skin.

Once he felt his body tranquil at the mercy of the silence in the atmosphere, he tilted his head back and closed his eyes to sink into his train of thoughts.

"Everything I do is shattering ancient tradition." The Prince thought to himself out loud. "The only reason that I am still alive is because I am blue blooded. Then again, who wouldn't take advantage of this position? Once Voltaire is out of the way, I don't have to listen to him whine about the fact that I haven't produced an heir yet."

He smiled and rested his arms on either side of the bath. Kai had gracefully accepted that he may never provide an heir for the Kingdom with Tyson in his life, but Kai did have to constantly remind himself that he was still young, and he may change his mind later on in life. However, in this day and age, it was impossible for a gay man to want a child, unless he asked for a miracle from some ancient wish granting bit-beast.

Kai's eyes then flung open, ' _Wait, isn't there a legend about that?'_

"You might not want to stay in the water too long, your highness." The unexpected voice near the door made Kai jump, "You don't want to prune up too much for your concubine."

It was Tala.

' _That cheeky fucker.'~_

"What do you want?" Kai snarled, "And do you have amnesia or something? Because it seems that you have forgotten your manners. Knock before you enter my personal chambers, asshole."

"Pft, I am just here to let you know that your afternoon appointment with Voltaire has been cancelled. He has had to attend an emergency meeting with Boris." The lone-wolf bowed respectfully to hide his smug face; Tala was secretly amused at the fact that he'd disturbed the sour-puss. "And because I know you so well, Kai. I have sent Ian to investigate the purpose of this meeting to cure any curiosities that you may have."

"Right." Kai gestured a 'leave' wave with his hand, "If that's the case, send Tyson to my studies as soon as he has finished his pampering session."

Tala rolled his eyes at the ungrateful brat and he straightened up his posture. "Sure thing, your highness." He restrained his tongue to prevent his mouth from unleashing an insult or two, and he then abandoned the scene, slamming the door closed on his way out.

' _Tala can be such a touchy bitch sometimes.'_

* * *

Once the pampering session had finished, the Granger was escorted through the palace to Kai's private studies. He adjusted his robes and tilted his neck to either-side to loosen all the tension in his broad figure.

Tyson knew what this summons was about. But his mind raced with sheer panic because he knew that Kai was expecting to be pleasured like the egotistical Prince he was. Despite that this was partly all new to the Granger, he was visualising the techniques that had once stimulated him in the past.

His blush struck his cheeks like a heatwave; it was so vigorous that even his earlobes seemed like they were melting.

' _What if I am not good enough for this? It's been such a long time since I have touched anybody like this. It's all well and good relying on my imagination, but we all know that the real scenario is completely different to the one we portray in our minds. Jeez, Kai.'_

 **![Smut here]!**

Lowering the robe from his sturdy shoulders, Tyson cupped Kai's upper arms to relax the tensed prince. Tyson reassured the prince that this touch represented the loyalty and trust that he was willing to give to the heir of this glorious Kingdom.

A small satisfactory smile etched in to the corner of Kai's mouth and he closed his eyes to embrace Tyson's breath that swept teasingly across the back of his neck. He couldn't wait to see what the Granger had in store.

"When I first saw you, I never imagined that I would be the one to bed you." Whispered Tyson. "Woman fall to your feet, and even your own general is possessive over you. Yet, you pick me."

Before Kai could finish processing that fact, he was heavily distracted by Tyson's delicate kisses, trailing down the outline of his figure. At times, he would use his tongue to lick the muscles for a reaction, but too be honest, Tyson couldn't resist the cheeky thought of tasting him.

His warm palms slithered down Kai's frame and Tyson crotch throbbed hungrily when Kai whimpered softly under his breath. Secretly, the concubine was relieved, but he maintained his composure like a steady cool breeze. He stood up proud to grind his demand crotch against the prince's straightened spine.

When Kai lifted his head back to gaze up at his new concubine, they could exchange a joyful twinkle or two. But just like old times, Tyson had the last laugh. He over confidently shared a wink to tone down the rigid atmosphere.

Kai momentarily chuckled.

' _If I can't be like you.'_ The phoenix wielder thought to himself. _'Then you need to show me what you're really made of.'_

Innocently, Tyson drifted his hands down Kai's firm torso to admire his fine physique. He was so jacked that Tyson just couldn't stop complimenting his figure with his dexterous touch.

He kissed him like a withdrawing man who depended on Kai's intoxicating lips to survive another day in this Kingdom.

Impressed by this unpredictable session, Kai latched onto Tyson's broad arms to pull him deeper into the passionate snog. They both locked their lips until Tyson backed away for some air, he weakly laughed and encouraged the Hiwatari to shift back his chair back.

Naturally, Kai released Tyson and he did as he was told. His eyes beamed with excitement when Tyson paced around the chair to kneel down before him. He grasped his hands onto Kai's trousers, but the move was rejected with a tap of Kai's hands.

' _I can remove my own clothes.'_ The proud and independent prince concluded to himself. _'Nice try though Tyson.'_

Kai purposely stood up and removed his lower items of clothing. He wasn't at all surprised at the reaction that Tyson displayed towards the view of his manhood, if anything, that wide eyed gape only fuelled the ego which would dwell deep inside Kai's soul.

But Kai's misreading would cost him heavily if he was to ever find out just exactly what Tyson was thinking: _'Wow, and that makes two of us with big dicks.'~_

Confident as ever, Kai parked his royal backside back onto his seat and he tilted his head aside. He patiently waited for his concubines next move. Tyson re-approached Kai and he fearlessly curled his hand around the erection. Despite that it was predictable, Kai still couldn't fault him because this is exactly what he wanted Tyson to do.

He cautiously raised and lowered the foreskin on his penis, not for one second did Tyson take his eyes off the aroused prince's face – Tyson keenly studied his facial reactions so he could adapt his movements to Kai's satisfaction.

Those pouts and squints were a strong indication that Tyson was on the right track, but he was still curious to see what would finally push Kai over the edge so quickly – he eagerly wanted to make his ruler cum.

Minutes later, Tyson pumped his hand quicker and eventually placed a soft kiss onto the tip of Kai's solid erection. The soft introduction alerted Kai of what was to come next – the Granger opened his mouth and lowered his oversized mouth over the penis, enduring all the veins with his inner cheeks.

' _He's really giving me his all.'~_

To some, the blow job may be sloppy, but to Kai, it was ever so satisfying. He bared in mind that this may be Tyson's first time of performing such a ludicrous act, so he patiently allowed his concubine to experiment in any way that his innocent heart desired.

Kai's groans of pleasure grew louder as Tyson's mouth then endured Kai's entire length. His throat naturally clenched around the shaft, and Kai's skin tight muscles wrenched. He was almost there – Kai's climax was so near.

After a gentle caress to his balls, Kai's stubborn physique gave into the build up of his climax. A loud moan breathed from his lips as his seed fired into the depth's of Tyson's throat. Now sensitive to touch, Kai pushed Tyson away by the shoulders and rested his head back into his chair.

' _Job done.'_ Tyson smirked as swiped his fist across his mouth. He swallowed the last of the thickness in his throat and he flushed with heat when Kai smirked at him like a spoilt brat. _'Jeez, and that's the next king of this kingdom.'_

Breathless, a twitch or two jerked from Kai's weightless figure. A smile now was glued to his dry lips, yet when he opened his eyes, a twinkle gleamed from his crimson orbs. He was at peace, and he appeared to be grateful.

 **[End of smut].**

"Tyson!" Tala clicked his fingers in his face to snatch his attention, "You moron, wake up will you! Kai is waiting for you in that office."

' **Wait, that was all just a fantasy? DID I REALLY JUST OVER THINK ABOUT ALL OF THAT?!'**

A pale expression struck the Granger, and he suddenly felt faint. "Oh man." He licked his lips and then placed his hand onto the door handle before him. A cold sweat forged around his forehead at the thought of Kai being located behind this very barrier before him.

* * *

Everything seemed hunky dory until Bryan had found an open window outside of Boris' office. The fearless soldier crouched down within the freshly trimmed bushes and he closed his eyes to focus his full attention on the conversation that was taking place between the two men.

"With all due respect, Emperor Voltaire, there is an answer to this headache of yours." The lilac haired soldier then cocked his head aside and flashed his ruler a mischievous smile. "In your younger days, didn't you not have a concubine or two?"

Startled by the intrusive topic, Voltaire stuck up his nose and sealed his hands together on his desk. He was not prepared to confirm nor deny anything until he had heard the entire proposal that Boris had in mind.

"Perhaps you could give the Kingdom to an heir produced by your concubines."

* * *

 **A/N:** I only wanted to write a smutty piece, yet I have ended up with an entire sequel idea. *Faints*. There really is no rest for the wicked this day and age xD. Oh well, I can't wait to write up the next chapter soon, it's such a game changer from the plot – **Granger** ~.

To my dear friend **Katya92** for being such a babe lately – I know I have been abit quiet and distant, but I appreciate everything you do. Anyhow, you wanted some smut, so here ya go ;). I hope you enjoyed it chick. This is dedicated to you for being awesome.


	7. Sequel 2

**Shattering Ancient Tradition.**

 **.Innocent and Touch Starved.**

"You sent for me-"

Without sparing him the opportunity to finish his sentence, Kai's leadership skills took the reigns on this scenario. He just couldn't wait to probe his newest concubine, he just had to know everything about Tyson.

 _Where had he come from?_

 _What is the Granger family name renown for?_

 _And what's his story?_

Questions for later...~

"Sit down on the bed." Ordered Kai. He took one last sip of the fruit juice in his hand and then offered Tyson the cup, "Drink this."

Tyson took the beverage without hesitating and took a swig. "Oh man, that's delicious." He complimented, "What is it, Kai?"

"Pineapple juice." Kai then casually sat opposite the Granger on a bed bench.

"Pineapple? Wow, I heard this stuff is like super rare to buy in the kingdom." Tyson then raised an eyebrow. "Being royalty has its perks, huh, Kai? How much does this cost you?"

"Nothing." Kai replied with a smirk, "Like you said, being royalty has its perks."

Tyson stopped breathing for a few seconds. It was at the moment when he realised just how spoilt his beloved prince was.

 _What the hell!?_

 _What other delicacies can he take advantage of?!_

…

 _Me?_

Tyson gulped at the thought, but he flashed Kai a cheesy grin to hide his insecurity.

"I heard this stuff does wonders to the body. Never believed it though." Tyson edged the now empty cup to the prince and fidgeted. "Got any more?"

Kai then huffed and shook his head as placed the cup onto the nearby bedstand, "I can sense that you're nervous Tyson, and it's not attractive." He fired without holding back.

"Really?" A sweat-drop formed in the corner of Tyson's forehead, "Well, it's not every day that a man gets to lay his hands on a sexy prince."

Flattered by the statement, Kai happily accepted it. But that didn't pardon the fact that Tyson was incredibly nervous. So to break the mould, Kai made the first move.

He removed his torso clothing and then shifted next to his concubine. "You're new to this, aren't you?" Kai whispered into his ear before nibbling on the lobe.

A heavy gasp fluttered from Tyson's throat and he twitched at the touch. "No, I'm not used to this. It's just been a while." He admitted and slowly turned his head to steal a hungry kiss from the prince.

This new discovery only made Kai's inner sexual beast more hungry for Tyson – he just had to figure out just how sensitive this man was. Like a child who had just received a new toy for Christmas, the prince was prepared to experiment with his 'concubine.'

Kai returned the kiss and trailed his hands down Tyson's clothing to latch his hands onto the edges. Seconds later, he broke the exotic snog to remove the items that were protecting Tyson's chest flesh.

Again, Kai was impressed with the Granger as he continued to impress the demanding prince. The outcast had a fine physique that represented a man of the times; Tyson loved to feast, yet he was built to keep up with his outrageously strong opponents.

Without wasting any time at all, Kai got straight to the ideas that were swirling around inside his curious mind.

He leant forward to delicately taste Tyson's lips once more. Then he slithered his hand up and down Tyson's bareback to embrace the sensation of his astounded shiver.

"Uh..." The Granger groaned under his breath, "That feels nice."

Impressed with how sensitive Tyson was, Kai decided to scratch his back. He adjusted the pressure of his nails into the areas where Tyson began to squirm the most.

After a short while, Tyson's breathing began to deepen and the hairs on his skin sprung to life up like a rash. He'd never had to endure such a slow and teasing process in all his life, especially as the Granger was known for being very impatient.

But right now, he could sense that Kai was exploring his body, so he stubbornly abided and remained still to enjoy the moment.

"Aha… Phuh."

Kai's nails continued to randomly scratch around his back. Some would argue that the Hiwatari secretly enjoyed the sight, but for now, he just bit his lower lip and continued to observe the weak spots that were naturally embedded within his 'enslaved' body.

' _I never realised how 'touch starved' I was. All he did was trail his hand down my spine and he has me shivering like a cornered animal. Then again, I have only slept with one person and that was a very long time ago.'~_

As that train of thought left the station, Tyson realised that his reactions were beginning to rationalise. He no longer was squirming and his breathing was slowly returning to normal.

It was as if he had adapted to the fact that Kai was going to be a very 'hands-on' partner.

"I don't want to burst your bubble, Kai. But now that I am used to this, you're going to have to try something new."

Just as Tyson had spoken his cocky sentence, Kai had already upped the ante.

The phoenix prince leant forward and slithered his moistened tongue up Tyson's neckline.

Naturally, the Granger's eyes shot wide open and he stiffened. _'Just how many tricks does this guy have up his sleeve!?'_ He thought to himself with his heart pounding violently inside his chest.

Pleased with the reaction, Kai pressed his arrogant smirk into Tyson's warm cheek.

"I can tell you're not new to this." Tyson playfully laughed as he turned his head to peck Kai on the lips, "But you're not the only one with some ideas."

"Is that so? That's interesting to hear." Kai rolled his eyes. "Tyson, what makes you think that I want to do what you want?"

Kai almost snorted with amusement when Tyson gaped at him.

"…..Excuse me?"

Kai casually placed one more kiss onto Tyson's cheek and then pulled back. "Anyhow, I am done for today." He concluded.

Tyson's eyes almost rolled out of his skull at this point. "Are you being serious?!"

The stubborn prince shrugged carelessly as he slipped off the bed and paced himself over to the basin to rinse his face with some scented water.

' _I can't ruin something this pure so quickly. I know Tyson's not so innocent and I know that he wants me to fuck his brains out. But it's so much more fun to play with him. After all, I don't want he's my concubine, not my lover.'_

Unsure as to what he should say or do, Tyson's blank mind fizzled and he too shifted off the bed to gather up his clothing.

Once dressed, he peeked over his shoulder to see that Kai was now drying off his face with a cotton towel. He looked so content, but his hungry brown eyes quickly became distracted by the bulge that was visible in Kai's trousers – his erection.

This confused Tyson greatly, especially as his own erection was still pulsing away too.

' _Why doesn't he want me to satisfy him? Am I suddenly not his type or something? Urgh, if that's the case, why doesn't the coward just tell me?! Oh, fuck him!'_

"See you tomorrow morning, Tyson."

' _We'll see.'_ Tyson huffed to himself. _'Next time, I'm not going to let him take advantage of me like this.'_

 **xXx**

 **A/N: I'm a little rusty, so I do apologise for the huuuuge delay. Thanks for your kind encouraging messages and I hope everyone is doing well.**

 **I'm just battling this little cold that my boyfriend has given to me xD. 'Goku' - If you're reading this, THANKS LOVE! *Flexs* I don't need any meds yet, but it's still early days.**

 **Life has been amazing lately. I am working my ass off so I can buy a house and settle down. It can be quite difficult at times because the exhaustion can trigger my mental health (mood swings and anxiety), but I am not backing down.**

 **Anyhow! I will try and get the next chapter out a.s.a.p. :D  
**


	8. Sequal 3

**Shattering Ancient Tradition  
.Studying One Another.**

"You shouldn't be shopping in your state."

"But I was craving some melon and you weren't here." Sherrie was sat on the kitchen table with a melon slice in each hand. "It's strange because neither of us even like lemon, but I wasn't resting until I retrieved some."

An eyebrow rose to his hairline, "I'm starting to think that I should invest in some servants for you. Perhaps even some security-" Bryan paused at that trail of thought for a second. "On second thought, if they knew who's wife you were, you should be fine. But still..."

He couldn't believe how new he was to all of this. He was so insecure about the thought of leaving his pregnant wife vulnerable without his constant presence. Their house was respectfully large and Bryan's money stash was never short, especially with Tala on hand.

However, he knew deep down that the crazy girl could look after herself, after all, she was wild enough to tame Bryan himself.

"I ain't worried." Sherrie took another large bite of the melon slices in her hands and then cringed briefly. "I heard something really juicy today from my friend who works at the brothel."

A small smirk sketched onto Bryan's lips as he reached from the shelf to pick up two china saucers and dipped them into the pot of tea that was bubbling away on their firestove. Once full of fluid, he placed the saucers onto the table.

"How juicy?" Bryan asked intrigued. "Is it as juicy as your lips?"

"Pft!" Chuckled Sherrie as she scoffed the last of the melons before reaching over to cup her hands around a saucer to embrace its warmth. "I heard from Huan that Voltaire had a concubine behind his wifes back."

"Everyone knew that, Sherrie." Bryan gently blew on his beverage and shrugged. "But she never had any children-"

"Y'see, that's the funny part." Piped up Sherrie with her eyes glossing with excitement. "Huan had a son and Voltaire has recently got in touch with them both. Bryan, I've seen him, he's got those Hiwatari ruby eyes."

Stunned by the news, Bryan straightened up in his seat. "Where did you meet him?"

Sherrie couldn't recall the name of it. She tilted her head and squinted. "He was near that overpriced stall in town."

"The Kon's?"

Sherrie nodded, "He was browsing at some medicine, but he was put off by the fact that I was staring at him. He was hot, but I felt like I knew him as I was staring at him. I'm sure that is Voltaire's bastard offspring."

"But why would he suddenly turn up-"

Bryan froze when he thought about how difficult Kai had been recently. The beloved prince is refusing to get married and he tends to disobey everything and everyone in his path; but now he was getting a little too attached to his training partner. All these factors must be driving Voltaire and Boris to the extreme.

"Sherrie, I don't think this man will be around town for much longer once Kai finds out who he is."

"Oh I know that." Sherrie smiled. "But once Vadim has been found out. I think Boris has a backup plan."

"It doesn't matter. Vadim will be begging for mercy if he thinks he can overthrow Kai's place in the royalty chain." Bryan sipped his tea and then reached out to place his hand over his wife's. "I'm going to hire you some security because you always seem to know too much."

"Ha. There's really no need. My hormones are enough to keep everyone at bay." Winked Sherrie as she lightly squeezed his hand back. "I love you Bryan. Please don't be too rough to the royal outcast because I might get jealous."

Both of them laughed briefly and then drank their tea. But secretly, Bryan couldn't wait to alert Tala of the news. They were going to need a few creative tools to find this Vadim individual, especially as nobody knew what his fighting style may be.

* * *

 **[Warning Strong Smut Ahead]**

In a hidden spot within the barracks, there was two hot young men crossing a dangerous borderline by placing their curious hands all over each other.

Tala pushed his lover's firm body against the stone wall and placed his flat palms either side of Max's golden locks. It had been such a long time since anyone had dared to satisfy him in such a demanding yet hungry manner.

For the first time in forever, Tala didn't feel the need to compare his current partner to Kai now that he'd finally let go of that green string which he had attached to the selfish prince. Once Max was in his presence, Tala's stomach would flutter with eagerness.

A heavy pant flushed through Tala's lips as his boyfriend pulled his swollen lips away briefly to give him some air.

"You're a good kisser, Captain Valkov." Teased Max as he trailed his hungry lips around Tala's chiseled jawline. "Do you like it when I call you that?"

Delighted by the smut talk, Tala's mouth spared an impressed grin. "I love it." He shivered with delight as he felt Max slither his tongue down his neckline. Dominantly Tala slapped his hand onto Max's backside.

Goosebumps flared across Max's skin and he cheekily chuckled as Tala pressed his demanding cock against his thigh. Even with all these layers on, Max could tell that he wasn't the only gifted man in the room.

Purposely, Max placed his hands onto Tala's broad shoulders and he grinded his swollen bulge against Tala's erection to endure his reaction. His pride glistened as Tala flashed him a brief grin.

"I see what you did there," Tala spoke huskily. "You've got some nerve."

"We both have got a lot of nerve judging by the looks of things," Max replied as he removed Tala's armor piece by piece to strip him down bare. "This has got to be more fun than training-"

"You have no idea," Tala confirmed as he crashed his lips onto Max's.

Daringly he slid his hands down Max's figure to shift his hand into his trousers. Once there, Tala teasingly brushed his hand around his stiff penis to study its shape.

Without warning, Max gently licked Tala's lip and then penetrated his mouth to massage their tongues against each other. But Max came to a brief halt when Tala sealed his hand around Max's cock and started to pump the delicate foreskin up and down the tumid shaft.

' _That feels amazing.'_ The blond concluded to himself as he slid his hands down to Tala's solid nipples. He pinched them and rubbed his thumb against the edge. _'He is going to do me so right, I just know it.'_

As Max's soft breath brushed against Tala's lips, Tala pumped his hand faster to steal a moan from Max. The feeling of the soldier's abs brushing against his tensing stomach was all too much for Max to resist. The Draciel wielder closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

As the overwhelming sensation of pleasure kick in, Max wielder closed his eyes and tilted his head back against the stone wall. He withdrew his hands from Tala to push down his own trousers; this allowed Tala more room to freely move his hand with Max's dick.

"Uh..." He moaned aloud with a slight tremble of climax sneaking upon him. "Tala, bend me over."

Immediately the Valkov paused and he removed his hand, "It's about time."

* * *

 **A/N:** I **t's been such a long time since I have written some smut like that. Thank you for being so patient with me and I hope the chapter made up the wait. Things have been super busy for me, I have changed jobs and I am currently sorting out some family dilemmas. I hope everyone is taking it easy and please do not hog the toilet roll in the supermarkets xD - Granger~**


End file.
